A Cup of Ice to Go
by Nakamura Namiko
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the YuGiOh characters spent a day at the mall? Pure chaos, that's what! From Claire's to McDonald's, A Cup of Ice to Go covers the whole mall! Worry not, Seto Kaiba fans, he will become a main character in Chapter 6.
1. Nifty Nail Polish

A Cup Of Ice To Go

By Nakamura Namiko

Disclaimer: Let's get this over with. I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do not own the following stores/restaurants: Claire's, Younkers, Orange Julius, Cellular Advantage, Mr. Bulke, Cost Cutters, and McDonald's. And lastly, I do not own the song "Bananaphone".

Note to readers: Hi everyone! Namiko here! I'm American, and even though I like the Japanese character names better (i.e. Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu), I'm going to be using the American names. The character who is known in the United States as "Yami Bakura" is going to be referred to as "Bakura". His hikari, or light, "normal" side, is going to be called Ryou. The evil Malik is going to still be Malik, however, in America his hikari is known as "Marik".

Chapter One

Nifty Nail Polish

"We're heeeeeerreeeee!" Tea squealed as she hopped out of the van. "Yay!" Yugi, Joey, and Tristan chorused. They scrambled out of the blue car seats after Tea. Ryou followed, and Marik came after him.

"Get out, couch potatoes," Yami said to Malik and Bakura from the driver's seat.

"Do we really have to?" Bakura whined.

"Yes. Yes, you do."

"That sucks," Malik complained as the two of them climbed out of the van.

"I hate the mall," Bakura grumbled. Yami locked the doors after he got out, and then the nine of them went into the mall.

"I WANNA GO TO CLAIRE'S!" Tea exclaimed, pointing to her destination.

"But that's a girl store!" Tristan cried.

"There's a whole bunch of lip gloss in there that smells like candy," Tea said.

"OH MY GAWD! AWESOME!" Joey and Tristan screamed. Of course they had ignored every word except "candy", so, to everyone else's dismay, they entered the store.

"Oh my gawd!" Tea shrieked. "That pink would go great with the school uniform!" She grabbed a little bottle of nail polish. Joey and Tristan wandered around the store searching for candy.

Bakura yawned. "I'm bored."

"We haven't been here two minutes," Yami informed him. Bakura ignored what Yami said and turned to Malik. "There's gotta be something to do here." Malik looked around. "Erm…we could go bug, er…what's-her-face…" he mumbled, looking at Tea.

"Brilliant." Bakura looked to see if Ryou was doing anything; he and Marik were trying to get Joey and Tristan to realize that there was no candy in the store.

Bakura and Malik walked over to Tea. "Er, that is very…pink, Tara," Malik said.

"My name is Tea. Why can't you remember that?"

"Whatever," Malik grumbled as Bakura easily took the bottle of nail polish from Tea's loose fingers.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Here, Malik! Catch!" Bakura shouted and threw the bottle over Tea's head.

"Give it back!" Tea said to Malik as he caught it.

"No," Malik chuckled, throwing the bottle back to Bakura.

"Fine," Tea said, "I'll just get another-" she looked at the rack to see that there were no more bottles of that color.

"GIVE ME BACK MY NAIL POLISH!"

"Well, technically, Tracy, it's not yours because you ain't bought it yet. And it's such a nifty color – me 'n' Bakura are jist gonna keep it fer ourselves."

"Erm, Malik?" Bakura whispered.

"What?" Malik hissed.

"Why are you talking like that?"

Malik sweatdropped. He threw the bottle back to Bakura –

CRASH!

The bottle broke in Bakura's hands. Pink polish spewed everywhere – on his hands, on his clothes, and in his hair.

"MALIK!" Bakura screamed. He rubbed his hands off in Malik's hair.

"You –"

Tea was shocked.

"Excuse me, but what seems to be the problem?" a tall, blonde store clerk asked.

"They broke the last bottle of Princess Pink nail polish!" Tea screamed.

"The bottle costs eight dollars," the clerk said, "And I need the money from the two of you."

"EIGHT DOLLARS?" Bakura shrieked. "I only have two!" He pulled two crumpled bills out of his pocket.

Tea sweatdropped. "You brought TWO DOLLARS to the mall?"

Malik grinned. "I brought fifty cents!"

"Oh gawd."

"RYOU!"

"MARIK!"

The two hikaris rushed over. Ryou giggled.

"What happened to you?"

"SHUT UP, FOOL!" Bakura yelled. "We broke a bottle of nail polish and we only have two dollars and fifty cents!"

"Here, I'll give you a dollar fifty," Marik said.

"And I'll give you the last dollar," Ryou told them. The two gave the pink criminals their money.

"Here," they chorused, handling the clerk their cash. "Can we go now?" The clerk nodded.

"Come on, everybody!" All nine of them left the store.

As they walked through the mall, lots of people pointed and laughed at Bakura and Malik.

"Are you still mad, Tilly?"

Tea glared at Malik.

"Er…Yami?"

"Yes…what is it, Yugi?"

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"


	2. Restroom Escapades

Note to readers: Me again! I hope you liked the first chapter…my story starts off a tad bit slow…has got everything webbed out Anyway, this chapter may be a bit…creepy? I don't know…anything can happen when you don't know where the bathroom is…

Chapter Two

Restroom Escapades

"What?" Yami cried. "You didn't go before we left?" Yugi shook his head. "I gotta go really, really, really badly," he whimpered, crossing his legs and making weird faces.

"Well, let's go, then…"

"Um, Yami?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I can walk!"

"GAWD, YUGI!"

"Um…sorry?" Yami had never been this mad at him before.

"FROM NOW ON, YOUNG MAN, YOU WILL PISS BEFORE YOU GO ANYWHERE!" Yami yelled into Yugi's ear.

"Yes sir…YAMI, I GOTTA GO!" Yugi wailed.

"Yeah. Right." Yami slung Yugi over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could. The whole gang was wide-eyed and a bit shocked. Yami was not being himself.

"Come back in five minutes!" Tea called.

_I'll come back for you, Tea, _Yami thought. _I'll be back._

"Yugi, where's the bathroom?" Yami yelled as he ran, pushing people out of the way and knocking over strollers.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"OH MY GAWD! I'M ABOUT TO BECOME A HUMAN TOILET!"

"Run, Yami!" Yugi didn't want to make Yami more upset by…er… releasing himself on his back.

"There it is, Yugi!" Yami exclaimed and ran in…

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"OH MY GAWD!"

"HE EVEN HAS A MINI-ME!"

"Yami, this is the GIRLS' bathroom!"

"I saw a toilet, Yugi! What am I supposed to do, let you pee on me?"

"GET OUT! The men's room is right outside!" a short redheaded girl said.

"Sorry about this!" Yugi yelled as Yami whisked him into the men's room and threw him in the stall.

"GO TO THE DAMN BATHROOM!" Yami yelled.

Trickle, trickle.

"Go, Yugi! Go, Yugi! Go, Yugi! Go, Yugi! Go, Yugi! Go, Yugi! Go, Yu-"

"SHUT UP! You're not my cheerleading squad!"

"Sorry…." he apologized.

Yugi started whistling.

"How bad do you have to go? We have to get back to Tea – I mean we have to get back with the others!"

"Just a minute!"

"YUUUUUUUUGGIIIIIIIIIII!"

"I'm almost done." He pulled up and zipped his pants and right when he got out of the stall, Yami flung him onto his back again and started to run.

"BUT YAMI, I CAN WALK NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"


	3. Malik Conquers Younkers

Teeny-weeny disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter.

Note to readers: Gokigenyoo! This story is going by so fast! Anywho, if you wanna talk to me, e-mail me (address on home page). I'd be happy to talk to you about fan fics, anime, or just basic stuff such as "A/S/L?" And about the characters being idiots…? I like them as idiots! If you like this story, I have another idea for a story…WHICH IS NOT YET TO BE REVEALED! MUAHAHA.

Anyway, here's Chapter Three! Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Malik Conquers Younkers

"HERE WE AAAAARRRREEEE!" Yami yelled as the two of them got back to the group. Yugi scrambled off his back.

"YAY!" Joey, Tristan, and Ryou chorused.

"What should we do now?" Tea asked.

Malik gasped.

"What is it, Malik?" Marik wanted to know.

"It's…there…" Malik said, pointing to a nearby store. "It's…that one…"

"Younkers?" Yugi questioned.

"YES, THAT ONE."

"What's so special about it?" Tristan said.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE OVER IT! MUAHAHA!"

Marik sweatdropped. "Somebody had too much coffee this morning."

"Come, Marik, we are going to conquer Younkers."

"How much coffee did he have?" Ryou asked.

"Two pots."

"I SAID COME, DAMMIT!" Malik screeched, dragging Marik off to Younkers.

"But why this one?"

"Oh gawd," Bakura said.

"We're going to have to go get them," Tea sighed. All seven followed them into the store.

"Wow, this place is ginormous!" Malik giggled. "I have an idea."

"Can I please leave, Malik?"

"HECK NO. See those little chambers?"

"You mean the fitting rooms?"

"That's where the slaves are going to be kept."

"Slaves?"

The rest of the gang was hiding behind a clothing rack, listening to everything the two said.

"This is going to be embarrassing," Joey said.

"You embarrass us ALL THE TIME," Ryou told him.

"Whatever. Just listen!"

"Here, Marik. Watch as I address them as their new ruler." Malik stood up on the nearest makeup counter.

"PSST! Marik! Save yourself!" Tristan whispered. Marik went and hid with the others behind the clothing rack.

"Attention, people of Younkers! It is I, Malik, your new ruler!"

"Get down from there, buddy," a tall, blonde man passing by said.

"From now on, you slaves shall all address me as Your Majesty, Malik! This is my assistant, Marik!" Then he looked to see that Marik wasn't there.

"WHERE DID YOU GO, INSIGNIFICANT SPECK?"

"Excuse me." A short, black-haired woman said.

"Huh? Address your king properly!"

"I'm a cashier, not a slave. I'm asking you to get down from that counter or we'll have to call security."

"Security? Whatever this 'security' is, it will not stop me from ruling your principality!"

"Younkers is a department store."

"Beh."

The rest of the group came out from behind the clothing rack.

"Come on, Malik, let's go," Yami said, grabbing his arm.

"You shall not make me!" Malik cried, grabbing a bottle of mascara. He waved it in the air, then pointed it at Yami and shouted "WINGARIUM LEVIOSA!"

Everyone in the vicinity sweatdropped.

"Put the mascara down," Bakura said, shaking his head. "We'll go get something to drink if you do."

Malik's eyes grew big. "Really?"

"Really."

"All right." He put the mascara down and got off the counter. "I'll be back, mortals!"

As the nine of them left, Marik called to the cashier, "Sorry! He had too much coffee today!"

And the cashier just stared and stared.


	4. A Cup Of Ice To Go

Note to readers: Nami again! This chapter is based on actual events. I swear to God. I know somebody who actually did this.

Chapter Four

A Cup of Ice to Go

"Where do you get something to drink?" Malik asked.

Tea sweatdropped. "Have you EVER been to a mall before?"

"Bakura has."

"Malls suck," Bakura said.

"Agreed."

"Malls really, really suck."

"Agreed."

"Malls really, really, really-"

"SHUT UP!" Tea yelled.

"Fine, be an ass."

"We're going to the food court," Joey said happily, "And me an' my old buddy Tristan are going to Orange Julius."

All went their separate ways in the food court, promising to meet at Cellular Advantage because Tea wanted a new cell phone cover.

"Yummy! Orange Julius!" Tristan exclaimed.

"I'm not going there for a drink," Joey said. "I'm going there for a laugh."

"Wha? How does that work?"

"Just watch, stupid! Order whatever you want…but I'm ordering something SPECIAL."

So the two of them walked over to Orange Julius.

"I'd like a large Orange Julius!" Tristan exclaimed.

"How original," the man behind the counter said.

Joey giggled. This was his best idea EVER! It was smart, clever, funny…

"Can I get a cup of ice to go?"

"Er…sure…hold on, boys."

"What the hell was that?" Tristan asked.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long, long time!"

"Do you have to pay for that cup of ice?" Tristan asked stupidly.

"Of course not! I just asked for a cup of ice to bug the cashier!"

"Oh gawd."

"Here you go," the cashier said, looking at Joey. "Have a nice day."

"Oh, we will…" Joey said, snickering. When Joey and Tristan got back to their friends, here's what they saw them drinking:

Yami: decaf coffee

Yugi: Mountain Dew

Tea: strawberry smoothie

Ryou: Coca-Cola

Marik: Bottled water

Bakura: Green tea

Malik: the green tea that drips off Bakura's cup

"Hi, everyone!" Joey exclaimed with a big cheesy smile on his face.

"What did you do now, Joey?" Marik asked.

"He breathed," Ryou said, giggling.

"I ordered this!" Joey held up his cup of ice.

"What the hell is that?" Malik asked.

"That, my friend is a cup of ice to go."


	5. The Millenium Cell Phone

Note to Readers: I am very, very sorry. Not only have I been too lazy to update, but also…in the last chapter, I said that after the characters got their drinks, they'd meet at Cellular Advantage…and then I stupidly congregated them in the food court. So just pretend that never happened…they met in the food court.

Chapter Five

"The Millennium Cell Phone"

"That was weird," Bakura commented to Joey. "Let's just get the hell out of here." They all stood up and began to walk.

"Where are we going again?" Ryou asked.

"Why, Cellular Advantage, stupid!" Tea replied angrily.

"Oh."

"What is 'cellular', and what is its advantage?" Malik asked. Marik, calmly sipping his bottled water as they walked, rolled his eyes.

"Cellularmeanscellphoneandcellphonesletyoutalktopeoplewhereveryouareandthey'recoolandGrampawon'tletmehaveone," Yugi shrieked, hyperactive from the Mountain Dew. Yami sweatdropped, falling onto the floor, but he got up quickly as the group pressed forward.

"OH MY GAWD! There it is!" Tea screamed at the top of her lungs. "Cellular ADVANTAGE!"

_Good grief. Why do I love that woman? _Yami thought.

"I'm getting a PINK cell phone cover!" exclaimed Tea.

"How hard can it be to find one of those?" Tristan whispered to Joey. "We shouldn't be here very long."

"I didn't know there was such a wide selection! They've got, like, fifteen pink covers!"

"Nooo!" Joey banged his head against the kiosk counter.

"We're gonna be stuck here forever!" Tristan sobbed.

Ryou winked. "I know how to make time pass. Watch." He walked over to Bakura, who was staring at the cell phone on display.

"Buttons," Bakura said.

"Be careful," Ryou said.

"Why be careful of buttons?" Bakura drooled.

"Be careful, buddy." Ryou repeated. "They say there's another Millennium Item out there."

Bakura's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"S-S-Seriously?" he stuttered.

"Yup," Ryou replied. "They say it's a cell phone similar to that one. It's supposed to destroy anything it touches. Whoever touches it will have a curse on him forever."

"EEEEK!" Bakura leaped back. "Get that thing away from me!"

"Bakura screams like a little girl," Marik said, nudging Malik.

Bakura was upset. "Why, you little -"

"Shh." Ryou crooned. "We mustn't awaken the phone from its slumber."

Bakura bit his lip and tears started rolling down his face. He quivered frantically and rubbed his ankles together. Then he began to sob.

"Don't let it get me!" He cried into Ryou's shoulder.

"It won't hurt you as long as you stay away from it. It might not be the right phone anyway – maybe it just looks like it."

"Maybe."

"We just have to be careful around cell phones like that."

"Right." Bakura was still shaking.

"OH MY GAWD I'M GETTING THIS!" Tea shrieked. She came back with a pink cell phone cover with red hearts on it. She purchased it and slapped it on her phone. Bakura yelped.

"Bakura, I said we only have to worry about cell phones that look like – oh shit." Tea's phone was identical to the one on display.

"Um, Bakura?" Ryou whimpered.

"WHAT, RYOU?" Bakura shouted, twitching.

"You know the whole cell phone thing…? Well, Tea was taking so long…and so I made that up to pass the time."

"YOU WHAT?"

Bakura chased Ryou out of the store.

"You are so dead when we get home!"

Everyone chased after them.

"WAIT, BAKURA!" Marik called out to Bakura. "He didn't mean to hurt anyone!"

"I'm gonna smash your head open with my fist, Ryou! You are so dead!"

"Marik." Malik whispered, panting.

"What is it?"

"Watch." Then Malik began to shout.

"Hey, Bakura! CAROUSEL!"

Bakura's eyes bugged out of his head.

"You heard me! CAROUSEL!"

Bakura ran over to Malik and Ryou took shelter behind Tristan.

"Where's the carousel?" Bakura inquired.

"Crap, I shoulda thought of that," Ryou said to himself.

"It should say where…on…Marik, where does it say where stuff is?

"The mall directory," Marik replied, sweatdropping.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN TO A MALL, FOOL! NO SWEATDROPPING IS ALLOWED IN THIS PARTICULAR SITUATION!"

"I'm sorry."

"'SORRY' DOES NOT CUT IT, MARIK! THINK ABOUT THE FEELINGS OF OTHERS, DAMMIT!"

Marik was shocked at Malik's comment.

"The carousel!" Ryou hissed from behind Tristan.

"Er, right." Malik said. "Where is this 'mall directory'?"

"There's one over there!" Yugi shrieked, rushing to it. Bakura gave him a push and he fell on it.

"I'm…okay…"

Yami glared at Bakura and walked over to the directory.

"It's over by Mr. Bulke."

"Where's that?" Joey asked.

"Well, Yami said, "It should be…er…at -"

"I SEE IT!" Bakura shrieked, running to the end of the hall. Everyone ran after him.

"Come back, Bakura! I just bought these shoes!" Tea yelled.

When they finally caught up to Bakura, they found him laughing uncontrollably.

"What is it, Bakura?" Tristan asked, then looked at the carousel.

"Oh…my…gawd."


	6. Carousel

Chapter Six

Carousel

Note to readers: Hello again. It's Namiko, the slow person. Here is the long-awaited sixth chapter of "A Cup of Ice to Go." I promise that the seventh chapter will come in a shorter amount of time. While you're having the time of your life reading my fics, look at "The Biggest Gymshipping Fic There Ever Was." I like to have two stories going at once. If I get bored with one, I can work on the other…well, yeah! Enjoy Chappie Six and the introduction of a fan favorite! Seto Kaiba will be the star of Chapter Seven – "Is He Dead?"

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, bananaphone…come on, Seto. Sing with me!" Mokuba Kaiba shouted over the carousel music.

"It's bad enough that I'm wearing a party hat. It's bad enough that I'm riding on a carousel with a little kid…I am NOT singing with you."

"But Seto, it's my twelfth birthday."

Seto Kaiba had a soft spot for his little brother. His eyes welled up with tears, and, in a broken voice, he said, "Okay," and began to sing:

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, bananaphone…"

Bakura continued to laugh and Tristan's mouth hung even farther open. Yugi's eyes were agog, and Yami's knees were shaking. Joey was on the floor, crying and snorting. Tea just stared, holding onto Tristan's arm. Ryou and Marik held onto each other, crying. Tea just two seconds of thought, Malik began to kick Joey.

"Hey, Kaiba!" Tristan yelled after he got over the shock. "Having fun?"  
_Damn!_ Seto thought. Yugi and his clown posse are here! _The puppy'll never let me live one moment without mentioning this. I'll be blackmailed! I'll be threatened! I hope it's not like last time…_

"Hello to you too, dumbass," Kaiba snorted at Tristan.

"Having fun?" Tristan called.

"Shut up."

All of a sudden Bakura whizzed by the group in a blur.

"What was that?" Marik asked.

"He couldn't hold it in much longer," Ryou replied.

"It all started when I first took him to the fair…"

_Ryou took a bite of cotton candy. "C'mon, let's go on some rides!" he exclaimed, dragging Bakura toward the midway. As they walked past some of the rides, Bakura asked, "What's this?" and "How does that work?" and "Do you need a barf bag for that one?" Ryou gave him answers to his questions and periodically checked to make sure there was no cotton candy on his shirt._

"_Omigawd!" Bakura randomly shrieked._

"_What is it?"_

"_That's what I was just going to ask you, Ryou." Bakura pointed to the ride. "It spins around and around and there are ponies and zebras and dragons and there's even a flipping moose!"_

_Ryou sweatdropped. "That's a carousel." Bakura's mouth dropped wide open. "It's even more amazing than the Wacky Worm!"_

_Ryou gave a slight nod as Bakura grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the carousel. As soon as the ride stopped, Ryou gave the operator two tickets and he and Bakura went aboard._

"_Woohoo!" Bakura screamed as he hopped on the moose. Ryou selected a dragon next to the antlered animal. When the carousel began to move, Bakura screamed his brains out. "CAROUSELS KICK ASS!"_

Marik sweatdropped. "Holy crap."  
Ryou nodded, scratching his head.

"WHEEEE!" Bakura screamed. He was on the carousel, riding a pink unicorn.

"Oh my gawd," Seto said, banging his head on the pony he was riding.

All of a sudden, Mokuba burst into song:  
"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, bananaphone." Bakura apparently knew his children's songs. He joined in, causing everyone except the musical Mokuba to cover his or her ears.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, bananaphone

I've got this feeling

It's so appealing

For us to get together and sing

Sing!"

"SHUT UP!" Seto shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone sighed, relieved.

"Um, guys?" Yugi said.

"Yeah?" Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Tea replied.

"Where are Tristan and Joey?"

"I see them," Ryou said in his cool British voice. "They're drooling at Mr. Bulke's display window."

"Candy! Yay!" Yugi, Malik, and Marik linked arms in the style of "The Wizard of Oz" and skipped away. Tea and Ryou trudged after them, and as soon as the carousel stopped, Bakura shouted "C'mon, Mokuba!" and pulled him away.

Seto was pissed. "Mokuba?" He noticed that Mokuba and Bakura had started skipping, too. "Where the hell do you think you're going? Mokuba? Mokuba?"


	7. Is He Dead?

Note to readers: Of course I'm not going to kill Seto Kaiba. I'm an Eric Stuart fan. Duh. I'm not that mean. SIREN NOISE! WOOOOO! ATTENTION! Apparently "hikari" is not the technical term for people such as Yugi, Ryou, and Marik…I've recently learned they are "omotes." However, the technical term for the way I feel about this new information is "I don't give a damn." I'm still calling them hikaris. Oh, and while you're here, tell your friends about this story. It is hungry for reviews, and you know you love me. -Namiko

Chapter Seven  
"Is He Dead?"

_Guess I gotta go get Mokuba, _Seto Kaiba thought to himself. He stumbled into the candy store, looked around, and spotted his brother. He was with Bakura, who was holding a Pixy Stick.

"Hey, Kaiba!" he shouted. "Lookie here!" Seto trudged over to Bakura. "It's a Pixy Stick".

"NO DUH," Bakura sneered. "Pixy Stix are my favorite kind of candy." He grabbed four more and went to the counter. Mokuba smiled. "He's gonna be stoned."

Seto shrugged. "Do we really have to hang out with these weirdoes?" he asked his brother. Mokuba nodded. Seto sighed. "I guess it is your birthday, but I don't know why you like these nerds anyway." Mokuba giggled and pointed to Bakura. He was sniffing Pixy Sticks and sneezing. "That's why I like Bakura." Then he glanced at Yugi and Yami, who were punching each other over who got the last Push Pop. "I like Yugi and Yami because even though they fight sometimes, they're like brothers and they like each other a lot. They're really nice to everyone." Next, he noticed Ryou and Marik quietly scooping out chocolates with the little metal shovel. "I like them because they are really polite and willing to help you with anything. Also, they can deal with Bakura and Malik." Joey, Malik, and Tristan were sitting behind some boxes shouting "OOGA BOOGA!" at passers-by. "Joey's nice, but he's got no sense in him. Tristan's always doing whatever Joey says, but he's cool. Malik…I don't know why, but I just like Malik."

"What about Tea?" Seto inquired.  
"Nobody likes her except Yami and the mailman." Mokuba reached for the metal scooper and fished out some caramels. He put them into a bag and headed for the counter. Seto began to follow his brother, but then he heard an almost drunken voice drawling, "Kaaaiiibaaaa…Kaaaiiibaaa…I betz I can dooo more Pixy Schtix than yoouuu...!" Kaiba meandered over to Bakura and said, "Bakura, I know you're just messing with me. I'm not sniffing any Pixy Stix. It doesn't do anything to you."

Bakura screamed, "YESH IT DOEZ, KAIBA! I BETCHU FIVE DOLLAZ IT WILL MAKE YOU SOOPER HAIIGH! I'LL EVEN BUY YOU THE PIXY SCHTIX."

Let me tell you something about Seto Kaiba: he's a sucker for cash. Old Seto saw the opportunity to make some money, so he said, "All right, Bakura. I accept your challenge." The two of them shook hands. "Mokuba, go play 'Ooga Booga' with your friends." Mokuba jubilantly hid behind the boxes with Joey, Malik, and Tristan. Seto purchased six Pixy Stix for himself – one more than Bakura bought - and sat down beside Bakura.

"I'm on my second one," Bakura told him. "You try it."

Seto carefully tore the top of the wrapper and pulled it off. He bit the Pixy Stick open and took a sniff. Bakura snorted some more. Seto inhaled even deeper. Bakura put all of the candy in the tube down his left nostril and hacked loudly and harshly. Seto put half in his left nostril and half in his right. When Bakura was done coughing, he said, "Now I've schniffed two Pixy Schtix and you've schniffed one." Seto replied, "I can dooo anotherrr," beginning to drawl from the high. They each opened another Pixy Stick and sniffed.

"OOGA BOOGA!" Joey, Malik, Tristan, and Mokuba screamed as a seventy-two-year-old woman passed by. Ryou and Marik apologized to the old woman and then they screamed, "OH MY GAWD, IS HE DEAD?"

Seto Kaiba was lying on the ground unconscious. Bakura was laughing his ass off. "He owes me five dollars."

"That doesn't matter right now! Did you do this to him?" Marik shrieked. Bakura said, "Sort of," and explained everything to Marik and Ryou. "Oh, my gawd," Ryou said. Malik, Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba came out from behind the boxes, and once Marik calmed Mokuba down, everything was okay. Yami, Yugi, and Tea joined the group. "Hey, I know how to wake Kaiba up!" Yugi told them. Malik put Seto on his back. "Follow me," said Yugi. When they arrived where Yugi led them, all that Yami could say was "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, YUGI?" All Yugi could do was say, "just watch," and he acted so out-of-character that you're going to have to wait until the next chapter to learn what he did.


	8. Rainbow Sunshine Land

Chapter Eight  
"Rainbow Sunshine Land"

Note to readers: Hi everyone, it's Namiko. Sorry I haven't updated this in eons, but now I am. Whoo. The rating of this story has now gone up to "T" for more use of a word starting with "S" and reference to Yami x Yugi. Contact me if this is a problem. Oh, and I promised you all that I'd tell you the next Yu-Gi-Oh story idea…well, kids, it's "Yu-Gi-Oh Fairy Tales." Chapter One will be up soon…it's already written and everything. It's short and satirical…anywho, enjoy Chapter Eight of "A Cup of Ice to Go!"

"WHEEEEEEE!" Yugi screamed as he quickly ran away from the candy store. Everyone else was so shocked at this behavior that they followed him…all the way to the children's play area.

"Dear God," mumbled Malik.

"YAY!" shrieked Mokuba.

"What's that smell?" asked Tristan.  
"I'll explain later," whispered Yugi.

Yugi calmly walked up to the security guard at the entrance to the play area. "Hi, Roger," Yugi greeted the guard, who noticed the unconscious Kaiba on Malik's back.

"Hey, Yugi…what's up?" Then he noticed Yami.

"Oh, hi! You must be Yugi's father! Yugi is my favorite kid, you know. He's a regular here at Rainbow Sunshine Land."

"DEAR GOD, YUGI!" Yami yelled at the sweatdropping Yugi. "Is THIS what you're really doing when you tell me, 'I'm just going to the video game store while you get your haircut. I'LL BE BACK BEFORE YOU'RE DONE!'???"

Roger's face turned red. "Please, Mr. Yugi's dad, he's just a kid!"

"Actually," said Tristan, "Yami's not Yugi's dad. They're more like life partners."

Tea gasped.  
"Shit! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sooo…" Roger murmured, "What can I do for you, Yugi?"  
"Well, I was wondering if I could bring my friends in with me today!"

"Listen, Yugi, these big kids look like they don't want to share in the joys of Rainbow Sunshine Land. And besides…" He gestured towards a sign:

_Welcome to Domino Mall's_

_Rainbow Sunshine Land_

_A Happy Play Place for  
Children ages 10 and under_

Yugi's mouth dropped. "OH GAWD!" he shrieked like group of girls. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Roger replied, "It didn't seem to be a problem until you brought these big kids!"

"Um, excuse me," Joey interrupted, "But we're all in Yugi's class."  
"OMIGAWD!" shrieked Roger in a way similar to Yugi. "HOW MANY YEARS HAVE YOU ALL BEEN HELD BACK?"

"We're all in tenth grade!" exclaimed Ryou.

Trying to get over the shock of it all, Roger said, "Yugi, you can't come in here. You're…you're too…too…OLD…"

"But we have to wake up Kaiba!"

"No."

"Huddle, please," Tea said. The group huddled.

"Yugi," she whispered, "Why the hell do you need to go in there to wake up Kaiba?"  
"Well," said Yugi, "Mokuba knows that not even a herd of elephants can wake up Kaiba."  
"Yeah…"  
"And everyone knows Malik has back problems. But, alas, he is the only one of us strong enough to carry Kaiba."

"You got that right," said Malik.

"Well, under the slide in Rainbow Sunshine Land…well, this one little kid threw up, and the janitor hasn't found it yet."

"Ew," said Tea and Bakura simultaneously.

Yugi continued. "The smell is so strong, I think it could wake Kaiba up."

"I thought I could smell SOMETHING grotty," said Tristan.

Tea paused. "Wait," she said, "It smells and the janitor hasn't found it yet? NOBODY'S FOUND IT YET?"

Yugi shrugged. "The janitor lost his sense of smell in a freak accident. Roger's known it's been there for about a month but refuses to clean it up because it's not his job."

Marik thought a minute. "Couldn't we just hit Roger with the Millennium Rod? Then we could get in."

"Why can't we stab him with it?" Malik asked, about to unsheath the Rod's hidden knife.

"Because 4Kids censored it out."

Malik opened the Rod and found it empty. "DAMMIT!"

Marik continued. "We'll just knock Roger out, and then Malik can drag Kaiba under the slide…and then…drag Roger there too? He'll wake up and we'll run away."

"Lame idea," said Joey. "It's perfect."

So that's what they did. Kaiba did, in fact, wake up. Now everyone in the group was happy.

"I'm hungry." Mokuba said.  
"Me, too." Yugi rubbed his stomach.  
"All right," said Yami, "Let's go get some food."  
But, knowing my style of writing, you know that there is going to be another problem along the way to the food court, don't you? Haha, gotta wait another chapter!


End file.
